Special Surprise
by Goku-Benji
Summary: Yugi's turn to have some fun..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Usual stuff  
  
Right, ok.be warned everybody he chooses to read this - it's my very first attempt of fluff 0.o and may well be tacky, loserish and downright naff - you have been warned.  
  
Yugi's Special Sunday.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As light beamed through a small gap in the curtains, falling across the floor and climbing up the side of the bed, a small figure gently stirs, letting out a light moan as he begins to awake from his dreams. Yugi had been dreaming of the same thing every evening ever since the first time he clapped eyes on Yami, and it was simple, for him to be there every morning, and be there for him to kiss gently goodnight at the end of the day. When wishes were this simple, it seemed like nothing would ever go wrong for the couple. A smile crept across his face as he lay there, half conscious, thinking about him. A wave of warmth came over him as he thought about it, and he pulled his covers over his head, closed his eyes, and tried to recover his dream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good morning listeners, today we're in for a delightfully bright morning, cool and crisp, so stay in, open the windows, and enjoy the first waves of winter on this Super Sunday morning." The radio was trailing off to the back of Yami's thought's as he began to prepare breakfast, he was in a fine mood, but then again, who wouldn't be when they had all they ever wanted in their lives? Yugi meant everything to him, and today he felt like proving into his young hikari. Today Yugi was going to experience how it felt to be treated like a pharaoh, to feel like he was really the most special thing in the world to Yami. Alanis Morissette began to play in the background, and as the light beat to Jagged Little Pill rolled around the kitchen, Yami couldn't help but dance around foolishly, the kind of dance that we only do by ourselves, outrageous and uncoordinated spins, clumsily bumping into cabinets, stools, and eventually falling, giddy with happiness, His golden hair had fallen over his eyes, the red tips dancing in front of him like firecrackers, his eyes were gleaming in the sunlight and he found it difficult to breath in between laughter. Pulling himself up, he made his way over to the stove, and lit the hob. He was making Yugi breakfast, his favourite in fact, small circular discs of hash browns, tomatoes, French bread, and a cup of hot chocolate. He prayed that Yugi hadn't decided to get up anytime soon, he wanted this to be a surprise, after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With the radio gently humming from downstairs, and a previous 'thump', Yugi wandered if now were perhaps the right time to get up and see what Yami was up to, then again, the room was cold and he'd left his window open all night. He knew that if her got  
  
up from under the sheets, he would lose the warmth and probably wouldn't feel comfortable all day. ^Just a little while longer^ He nuzzled his face into the pillow, curling up into a tight ball and filling every crevice of cool air he could fill with some of his blanket. Safe in his cocoon, he seems to drift off once more. His breathing slowed, chest slowly rising and then falling in time to rise once more. He breathed a sigh of content, he had forgotten the days when life was hard, and only looked towards his and Yami's future. The light cutting through the room sent small particles of dust out to dance, highly similar to the activities taking place downstairs, and as Yugi slept the curtains began to dance with the light, entwining together like the two lovers had so many times before.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As he carefully trod his way up the stairs, food tray balanced in one hand, newspaper and mug of cocoa in the other, Yami held his breath upon entering the room. As he was about to turn the knob with his nose, another idea suddenly struck him. Carefully placing the objects on the floor in front of the door, Yami ran back downstairs to the laundry room, where he had left his rather tight leather trousers and mesh top to be cleaned. He had weighed out the balance, either look hot for his hikari on the special day and risk being caught wearing his leather jeans with the *ahem* toothpaste on the thigh, or go without, after all, they may well get quite as messy after this morning if Yami enjoyed his breakfast..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The light fell across Yugi's bed, falling over his face, causing him to abruptly jolt from his sleep. Grudgingly opening his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw. Rubbing the dust away, his eyes widened and a giant grin grew on his face as Yami stood before him. Bending down to place the breakfast at the foot of the bed, Yami's trousers gently squeaked and he quickly straightened himself out. "Good morning sleepy head" He beamed, sitting himself at the side of the bed and reaching into nuzzle Yugi's neck. Yugi squealed and pulled Yami close, planting a kiss on his cheek and growing highly bemused as to why Yami had made the effort.  
"What's all this for?" He enquired, looking Yami in his bright, shining eyes. Yami grinned, gently stroking Yugi's cheek, pulling him close to feel his hot, sweet breath against his lips, "I don't need a reason to love you the way I do," he beamed, and crushed his lips against Yugi, leaning him back on the bed.  
^If this is what Sundays are always about,^ thought Yugi, ^then forget the rest of the week.^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
0.o...okay everybody.. I'm ready for any criticisms, any likes/dislikes, just lay that crap on me so I can get real good real fast coz when your good POP then you don't need to pop pills POP and poppin pills is bad pop,pop,pop,pop,pop Poppin'.. 


	2. Special Sunday got a lot more special

Right, list of shout outs, be it small, but I love you, all four of you! *Sob*  
  
Crystal Star: Thanks for the encouragement Kat, hope this one isn't too ^Eek!^ for you, it's really rather *ahem* pornographic. Thanks for all your support though darlin love ya!  
  
Dutchess Murasaki:Here ya go! Hope when you asked for a second chapter that you didn't mind it be being more X-rated fluff?  
  
Kopy_kat14 : Glad you like and thanks for the support! *Glomp*  
  
Dagger5: Thanks for the continuous support, hope you like this addition too ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: well, obviously.  
  
Here you go, the more 'fulfilling' part to Special Sunday. Yowch. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Yugi lay on the bed, he felt his hips gently thrust forward with excitement, Yami was gently running his fingers down his aibou's chest, before averting the direction of his movements and slowly and softly circling Yugi's navel. He licked his lips and began to kiss the hikaris soft skin, beginning where he had finished with his busy hands, and working his back up to the little ones chest. Yugi meanwhile lay in content, groaning gently with pleasure at every kiss. He let out a little yelp however, as his Yami coarsely tugged at his nipple, before working up to face level and stealing a soft, smooth, warm kiss. Both lovers became enveloped in warmth as the curtains blew wide once more and smothered the room in sunlight. It coated the boys in an orange glow, and seemed to send electricity through their veins as they began to kiss deeper, and endeavor with their hands on each others bodies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Little notice was paid as the breakfast tray and all of its contents crashed to the floor. The sickly green carpet seemed to darken deeply with the mild tea being absorbed into it. Steam gently rose from the floor and floated out of the room within moments, but the windows of the room coincidentally continued to condense. ^Ryou and Bakura wont be home for hours!^ Yami smirked to himself, as he began to straddle Yugi. The little one blinked, his violet eyes ever gleaming around his Yami. He sat up to face Yami, and nuzzled into his neck as he felt Yamis arms wrap round him, gently stroking his back. Letting out a gentle moan, Yugi gently began to bite Yami's neck, and feeling him tuirn his head to let Yugi continue, he bit hard. This provoked the reaction Yugi had wanted as he felt those searching hands on his back grip, before scratching his nails fell across his back. This was a new side to Yugi. He let out a sigh of ecstasy and lay down once more to let Yami continue his work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami could feel himself growing evermore excited as his already incredibly tight trousers seemed to become even more inhabitable. All the same, he continued to straddle Yugi, slowly rotating his hips above the younger ones crotch, causing immense pleasure for both parties. The pressure within Yami's restrictive clothing continued to grow, and just before he decided to do something about this, he felt Yugi's hands rise to meet the button at the top of his leather trousers.  
"Are you sure, Aibou?" Yugi seemed to know exactly what he was doing as he pulled the button undone, and hurriedly yanked the zip downwards. Yami let out a sigh of relief as he felt the pressure relief, and his throbbing erection slipped out of the clothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The young boy momentarily stared at his lover, before sitting up slightly, and leaning into Yamis crutch he kissed the tip of this wonder before him. A subtle, musky aroma rushed into Yugis head, arousing him intensely. He opened his mouth a little, just enough to let the tip of his tongue poke out from his lips as he began to caress Yami's penis. Yami lowered his hand to Yugi's head, and ran his fingers through the little ones hair. He could feel Yugi's excitement growing beneath him, and remembered the meaning of this special day.  
^Well, do I let him finish? I guess since we have the whole day I.^ Yami stopped breathing and felt his body thrust forward as Yugis's lips enclosed tightly around his shaft and slowly slip down. Biting his lip hard, he held the groan in his throat and felt his hand tighten in grip to Yugi's hair. The little one sighed a small content moan as he began to methodically caress with his mouth, he had grown in confidence so much since the two had been together, and it seemed right. It felt right to Yami also as he slowly began to lower himself off of Yugi's rising lap onto the recently vacated foot of the bed. Yugi attentively followed, losing contact for a mere moment to take a breath and to kneel over his lover's side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Yami lay back he let his eyes slide shut for a moment, taking in the feeling for all it was worth. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Yugi was in nothing but his boxers, which were full fit to burst with the aibou's arousal. Gently sliding a fraction to the side to approach Yugi, he slid the underwear down to yugi's kneeling knees. It seemed that even before the small cotton attire had met the bedsheets, that its contents were being attended to as Yami began to run his fingers over Yugi's genitalia. He couldn't hold out any longer as he too began to kiss and caress with his tongue. They could feel each other beginning to climax after a short time as they pulled one another in close and brought the excitement to a head. The connection between the two boys had become more than plutonic as their heartbeats seemed to fall into rhythm with one another, and, infused with love, excitement, and lust, they came in synchrony with each other, letting off ecstatic moans as they did so. Yugi rolled over to his left and lay content for a moment, before turning back over and pulling himself face to face to his lover. As their eyes met, the lips crushed as their love once more infused and they pulled the cover over them as they both returned to special Sunday snooze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there you go readers - Like my yaoi? That's a first for me too, and it may well weird some people out from reading my stuff I guess, but isn't sex one of the best parts of our lives? Too-shay..R&R please! *Mwah* 


End file.
